


SGA Chibi - 2011-10-09 - Ramen

by chkc



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Chibi, Fanart, Food, Japanese Mythology & Folklore, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-10
Updated: 2011-10-10
Packaged: 2017-10-24 11:23:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/262924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chkc/pseuds/chkc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John is the operator of a Ramen stall and Rodney is a regular customer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	SGA Chibi - 2011-10-09 - Ramen

**Author's Note:**

> I have a daydream where John Sheppard is a fox (kitsune) and owns a ramen stall. He has three pots of soup cooking - one meat, one vegetable, and one that looks completely empty. When Rodney asks John why he is boiling an empty pot, John just hands over Rodney's usual order of pork ramen with a soft-boiled egg and a smile. :)
> 
> * The empty pot contains incorporeal soup for the supernatural customers, of course.  
> ** Sometimes John teases Rodney by floating tofu or seaweed on top of the soup and hiding the meat and egg under the noodles.


End file.
